


Helen's song

by Bacner



Category: Primeval
Genre: Animals, Gen, Primeval S3 spoilers, alternate universe - poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Just a bit of 'Primeval'-related poetry.
Kudos: 1





	Helen's song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts).



> Disclaimer: everything belongs here to Impossible Pictures.

Down with humans! Those aberrations,  
Who forever will be always damned.  
Helen Cutter is calling to arms us,  
And her will has been always been done.

Once more the temple of Petesuchus  
Breaks to life on the banks of the Nile.  
Helen Cutter brought back Sarcosuchus,  
Biggest world ever saw crocodile.

And although the beginnings are humble,  
One should heed to the buzzing of flies:  
“The humanity’s going to crumble,  
‘Twas determined by roll of the dice.”

Wounds afire in the sunlight of Africa,  
But Helen Cutter’s very tenacious.  
“Pits of Messel were worse, couldn’t kill me,  
I’ll rewind it back to Cretaceous!”

Bringing doom to both Connor and Abby,  
With wings that block-out the sun,  
Pterosaur, with its claws sharp and grabby,  
Cries: “Helen Cutter’s will shall be done!”

Better flee, insignificant humans!  
In Sahara, the home of camels,  
Helen Cutter rewound the time,  
Spinosaurs rose from its new channels.

So ends thus the time of mammals,  
What was lost has been found again.  
Browsing along rivers and channels,  
Sauropods trample machines of man.

Better flee you, all species of mammals,  
Mesozoic will begin anew.  
From the shores of the Orange River,  
And the Cote D’Ivory too,

Where land ever crashes with ocean,  
Moon and sun input their bit too,  
Do you hear all of this commotion?  
“Mesozoic shall begin anew!”

Kaprosuchus is going most rampant,  
Cleansing world from mammalian stein.  
Now lo! Here’s great Sarcosuchus,  
And its jaws shall release you from pain.

And meanwhile, remember the colonies?  
Most phlegmatically, or not, quite cholerically,  
Pristichampsus tore-off humans’ cojones,  
The reptiles will conquer America!

Seas and walls, they may look like great obstacles,  
They’re nothing, they shall not withstand,  
Dragons of Komodo, biting bones like chopsticks,  
Busy conquering China, Japan!

And there will not be anymore bartering,  
And there will not be anymore trophies.  
Pliosaurs, following Helen’s chartering,  
Will consider machines to be toffees!

Through the planet, and maybe beyond it,  
Legions go on unabashed.  
Look, and here comes long longed-for comet,  
The humanity will yet be smashed!

End


End file.
